ABSTRACT- Administration Core The UW's Indigenous Wellness Research Institute (IWRI) has successfully pursued its nnission to address American Indian and Alaska Native (AIAN) health and eliminate health disparities by developing a trans-disciplinary research infrastructure, cultivating extensive partnerships with leading national and international tribal communities and organizations, and securing $14 million in research and training awards over its initial five years. The UW and School of Social Work have provided fertile ground for IWRI development and have pledged considerable additional Institutional and administrative support. This application, in response to RFA-MD-11-003